Geo Animation Studios
|logo=GAS 2013 print logo.png |type=Subsidiary of Paramount Pictures |industry=CGI animation Motion pictures |foundation=June 23, 1988 (as Jakelsm Animation) September 18, 1990 (as Geo Animation Studios) |founders=Jake Sharratt |location=New York, USA |key people=Jake Sharratt Chris JonesFleming, Mike (2011-05-15). "Paramount Marketing Head Eddie Egan Moving To Top Geo Post". Deadline.com. Ruairi Robinson |products=CGI animated films |owners=Paramount Communications (1991–1994) "Old" Viacom (1994–2005) Viacom (2006–present) |parent=Jakelsm Home Entertainment (1988-1991) Paramount Pictures (1991-present) |subsid = Geo Lix FX Geo Animation Japan Geo Media }} Geo Animation Studios, LLC. (formerly known as Jakelsm Animation) is an Irish-American CGI animation studio founded on September 18, 1990 by Jake Sharratt, later the creator of World of Jake. It is owned since 1991 by Paramount Pictures and based in New York, USA."Sharratt, Paramount team on deals - Entertainment News, Exclusives, Media" The company is known for the well-recognized ''Greenuts'' series, as well as their contributions to an episode of The Jan and Jason Show (Alevy/Film Roman/Fox). The studio's first feature film Greenuts was released in 1993, followed by three sequels which included Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins (1997), Greenuts 3: The 10th Geo Animation Studios Film (2007), and Greenuts 4: A New Beginning (2015). A fifth film, Greenuts 5: The New Groove, is set to be released in 2018. Greenuts 2 marks the first time that the studio made a sequel. Other work includes Vegetables and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends film series. History from Greenuts.]] Jakelsm Animation Before Jake Sharratt, the creator of World of Jake started Geo Animation Studios in 1990, Jake Sharratt created a animation studio named Jakelsm Animation in 1988 right after Sharratt created Jakelsm Home Entertainment. In 1990, However, it was renamed to Geo Animation Studios. Paramount Pictures By October 1, 1991, a deal was announced positioning Geo as Paramount’s family entertainment arm (later in 1994 Viacom) that would produce one to two films a year starting in 1993. It is co-owned by Paramount who exclusively distributes the films. Geo's first film Greenuts was released on November 17, 1993. It has since then been solely focused on animated features. In 1996, Geo's second film Under the Blue Sea was released in theatres November 12, 1996. In 1997, Geo's third film Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins was released in theatres November 29, 1997, it's sequel to Greenuts. Lix FX In the summer of 1998, Lix FX became Geo Animation Studios's Vancouver animation studio, Geo Lix FX.Fleming, Mike (November 14, 1998). "Paramount Pictures Buys British Columbia Animation Unit For Jake Sharratt’s Geo".Juridic informations about Geo Lix FX''Keslassy, Elsa (December 12, 1998). "Paramount benefit in Lix FX accord". ''Tj's World reboot Geo G., the creator of Geo's World, said that the company was going to make the reboot of the Tj's World film series, titled Tj's World (since Paramount owns both Geo and the Tj's World movies), respectively. But TjsWorld2011/Tjdrum2000 said it was actually TjsWorld2011 Pictures who would be doing it. The film was later cancelled in August 2012. Upcoming projects Geo Animation Studios is currently working on Chester Raccoon (2016), Last Place (2016), My Life as a Teenage Robot: Letta and The Steel Troops (2016), The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2016), and more. and has many other projects in development, including Crash Bandicoot and Balloon 2: The Adventures Begin ''and a reboot to the Greenuts film series. On April 14, 2015, Geo Animation Studios had bought DHX Media is the distributor with Paramount Pictures to make feature films based on DHX Media's TV shows. On June 21, 2015, Geo Animation Studios is decided that Sony Pictures Imageworks will be handle CGI animation, starting with Jenny and Penny's theatrical feature film ''Get Funny!' which will be released in 2017. On July 30, 2015, The studio brought the rights of the Freshwater High Cheerleaders from Disney's animated series Fish Hooks and added them to the Geo Animation Studios portfolio. It is unknown that they will be featured in an CGI-animated film. On November 1, 2015, Geo Animation Studios is planning to develop a live-action/CGI animated film featuring Clyde Wilson from Kick & Gunther: Rainbow Rocks. Filmography Feature films ''Released films'' ''Upcoming films'' ''Films in development''' Cancelled movies :''For the full list, see List of cancelled Geo Animation Studios projects. *''The Simpsons'' (Moved to TCF)Sliverman, David (March 16, 2004). "The Simpsons turns into CGI and hits to the big screen by Paramount and Geo". Kenny, Tom (November 5, 2007). "The Simpsons Movie Moved to Fox". *''South ParkGeo G. (May 10, 2010) "South Park is canceled and moved to CBS Films". *BallCone Fleming, Mike (June 6, 2007) "Jake Sharratt to Appear in the BallCone Spin-Off". *Dead Lead 2Geo G. (November 3, 2011) "Sharratt Talks Greenuts 4, Dead Lead 2". *The Animals Kenny, Tom (March 14, 1996) "Sharratt and Jones Talks about The Animals". *Samurai JackFleming, Mike (March 25, 2012). "Cartoon Network's 'Samurai Jack' to hit the big screen". *The Land of the Earth '' *''Under the Blue Sea 2 '' *''Red 2'' *''Dexter's LaboratoryFleming, Mike (June 19, 2012). "Jake Sharratt's Geo to drive 'Dexter's Laboratory'". *Johnny Test'' *''Ico'' Short films Television specials Television series Contributions *''The Jan and Jason Show'' (1990) – 3D Jan, Jason and objects in the episode 3D Jan and Jason Theme park attractions While Geo Animation Studios has never had its own theme park, theme parks have made rides based on Geo films and co-productions. *''Greenuts Land, a children's area at Paramount Canada's Wonderland (now Canada's Wonderland). *Greenuts: The Fun Ride, a simulator ride at Universal Studios Florida. Also existed at Universal Studios Hollywood. *Under the Blue Sea: Boat Ride, a water ride at Universal Studios Japan. Trivia *The characters from ''Greenuts eventually turn out being their company's mascots. *The name for the company came from the show Geo's World. See also *Geo Animation Studios Production Logo *Geo Animation Studios Wiki *Paramount Pictures *Viacom *Paramount Animation *Jake Sharratt *List of Geo Animation Studios films *List of Geo Animation Studios short films *Easter egg *List of cancelled Geo Animation Studios projects External links * Official website * Geo Animation Studios at World Of Jake Wiki References Category:Companies Category:Geo Animation Studios Category:Geo Animation Studios Wiki